


play me like a violin.

by embermagick



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, More tags to be added, Persona 5 Spoilers, fix-it AU, im angry about canon so im taking it in my own hands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 17:07:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17512562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embermagick/pseuds/embermagick
Summary: He should’ve been able to figure it out quicker than he did, but his mind was filled with battle strategies and emotions, both conflicting the previous. Yet, his brain was empty when making his next move. Akechi—someone Joker cared about, no matter what he had said previously—had a gun trained at his head.





	play me like a violin.

     Dark grey eyes darted from one form to the other, a question in his mind. He should’ve been able to figure it out quicker than he did, but his mind was filled with battle strategies and emotions, both conflicting the previous. Yet, his brain was empty when making his next move. Akechi—someone Joker cared about, no matter what he had said previously—had a gun trained at his head.

  
     He should have felt anxiety, about how who he wanted to save would be dead if he missed. There was nothing, only his arm moving, quicker than he would’ve ever guessed he could, and squeezing the trigger. Akira didn’t remember yelling Akechi’s name either, right before shooting the duplicate in between the eyes. Something he knew, however, was that his eyes were wide, only realizing what happened as ran towards the detective—he had to get him out of there.

  
     A gloved hand landed upon the other’s arm, with the other hand going under his legs, effectively picking him up in the leader’s arms. At this action, crimson hues clashed with grey, a whirl of emotions in the former. This lasted for a mere second, before Joker jumped into action, twirling around and breaking out into a run. Words flew past him, from his teammates, to the shadows that appeared from nothing, but he heard none of it. Rather, he wouldn’t stop moving, no matter the cost. Even with that mindset, he still cast a glance behind, making sure his team hadn’t fallen behind. Doing a hasty head count, his eyes looked around before returning his gaze to the front of himself.

  
     Pausing for just a moment, Joker then jumped, negating most of the climbing of the stairs. Dark eyes darted around anxiously, as he could feel multiple shadows racing towards them—it wasn’t unlike the Casino. Only, he was not sure of his fate. The thoughts that swirled in his head caused his grip to tighten on his arm. Once he remembered to use his third eye to find the way, he then maneuvered so the door was shoved open with his back, barely taking a break before continuing on his path, to the nearest safe room.

  
     Once everyone had reached a saferoom, Joker uncharacteristically sat down, closing his eyes, letting his head hit the wall behind the couch he had claimed. Letting himself just breathe, he heard vaguely two, possibly three, of his teammates asking what the plan was. Plan? Oh, right—he should have one. Opening his eyes, he glanced down, only to find that red eyes had closed, and his breath became shallow. In a calm voice, despite his erratic heart, he spoke. “We need to get to Leblanc.” As well as leave the palace—but he assumed that was obvious by now. Rolling his head around, he sighed once it popped. “Let’s go.”


End file.
